freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Manchester system
The Manchester System is the gate of Bretonia to the Independent Worlds. Is almost covered by some ice asteroid fields of The Barrier. In this system is located the only prison in Bretonia, BPA Newgate, which is under constant attack by criminals. The Bounty Hunters Guild also has a base in the system. Planets Planet Jersey A small, icy, airless moon. Initial surveys found no mineral or gas deposits of any size worth exploiting, while the environment was inhospitable to colonization. Planet Wright A frozen planet locked in a deep crust of ice. Scientists theorize that Wight might have once have supported life until its atmosphere was ripped away during an ancient catastrophe. Today, Birmingham Station orbits Wright, but its mining operations focus on the more profitable free-floating ice fields nearby. Bases Birmingham Station Birmingham Station is a sizable ice processing facility run by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM). Frozen Methane, CO2, and Hydrocarbons are mined form the nearby ice asteroid fields, processed, and stored until transported to their ultimate destination in Bretonia or Liberty. As a byproduct of processing Hydrocarbons into Polymers, Birmingham also produces substantial quantities of Oxygen, which are often sold to terraforming operatins in the California system. BPA Newgate The BPA Newgate is a deep-max penitentiary, specially built as a high-security prison for those inmates deemed too risky to house on inhabitated planets -- usually serial felons, terrorists, and escape artists. Not only do several meters of armored plate stand between Her Majesty's guests and freedom, but a thousand miles of hard vacuum in every direction provide an effective deterrent to escape. The Newgate is also the headquarters for the Bretonia Police Authority in the system, and is usually host to more than a few bounty hunters. Kingston Border Station Kingston Border Station is operated by the Bretonia Police Authority as a base for interdicting smugglers, pirates, and Lane Hackers operating in the Manchester system. Liverpool Border Station Liverpool Border Station is the command center for the Bretonia Police Authority in the Manchester system and is tasked with suppressing the smugglers, pirates, and Lane Hackers who use the local ice fields for cover. Sheffield Station Sheffield Station houses many of the off-shift prison, manufacturing, and mining personnel who work in facilities scattered throughout the Manchester system. A large number of guilds and shipping companies have regional headquarters on Sheffield, including Bowex and Gateway Shipping. But the Bounty Hunters Guild more or less administrates the station, and its members keep the BPA Newgate prison filled to capacity. Jump Gates/Holes *Gates **New London **Cortez **Magellan *Holes **Leeds (D3) **Magellan (F3) Wrecks None Fields Birmingham Ice Field The Birmingham Ice Field contains large quantities of frozen Terraforming Gases and Hydrocarbons . The Hydrocarbons are processed into Polymers by the facilities aboard the Birmingham Station, owned and operated by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM). Sheffield North Ice Field A large field of ice asteroids. The North Sheffield Field has been a favorite haunt of Lane Hackers who find it a convenient location to lurk prior to attacking any of the several nearby Trade Lanes. Sheffield South Ice Field A large field of asteroids. As the crackdown on Molly terrorists has continued and the population of nearby Newgate Prison swells with their numbers, the South Sheffield Field has been used by the Mollys as cover from which to stage prison breaks. Category:Systems Category:Bretonia Systems